


I don't believe in love, but I will protect you

by Awenseth



Category: Gundam Wing, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: AU, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adventure, Can you get a Gundam into the Meikai, Cross-dimension travel, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Not exaclty what I would call an usual family visit, Protectiveness, Romance, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a party Sally gets an unexpected letter from Mukuro. She imediately accepts becouse she wants to see the woman she loved as her sister again. Wufei goes with her,but then both women get kidnapped, Hiei and Wufei need to save them, then Mukoro is in heat from all times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't believe in love, but I will protect you

**Author's Note:**

> One of the twist in this story was given by my friend Tanin who loves Gundam Wing and at the start of the crossover I asked her in the A/N to not kill me when she sees that for she was also a writer on FF.Net, but she found the idea amusing and so that twist come from her...

It all started like a strangely peaceful day for everyone because there was no work that needed to be done decided everyone that they should take some free days to relax. Relena had already invited the whole group to the Peacecraft mansion after getting her brother to allow it to her after a long fight. Zechs still didn't forget the last time he had the Gundam Pilots over... or to put it better... Gundam Pilot number Two…nearly half of the mansion got destructed, the other half blown up, well it was also partly his fault after Duo blew his bedroom door up giving the other Pilots, theIR close friends and his little sister a nice view about just **WHAT** Traize, - damn him -, had in mind when looking at him with that predator grin… again.

Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, Noin, Une and Sally still couldn't look at him without blushing a deep shade of crimson and the Winner boy praticarly run away from him screaming some pathetic apologies about his hurried departing! Yes as if he would believe that Dorothy was calling after him thirty times a day from the distance of fifty kilometers and that he had heard her, but on the other hand considering that she was related to Traize…oh never mind...

Now was everyone there again in the newly rebuild Peacecraft mansion enjoying eachothers company and having fun on their own ways. Zechs decided that he would _TRY_ this time to hide, but hiding from Traize Khushrenada was easier said then done. Quatre was talking to Dorothy while Relena was flirting with an uneasy looking Heero and Wufei was running after Dou with his sword drawn while the brunet screamed something along the lines " _Hee-chan help me!"_ , the others in the meantime were talking. Both Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin were doing just the same when suddenly something strange happened which drove everyone's attention to the middle of the room where a red colored swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere, disappearing without a trace as a pergamen scroll fell out of it.

"Wow that was pretty cool." Dou commented grinning, Quatre and Trowa looked at him suspiciously for his tone and grin seemed to indicate more then then his words.

"I would like to know what that paper is." Heero commented staring at it suspiciously before his eyes widened as Sally strode over to the scroll smiling and picking it up.

"Onna did you loose your mind?" Wufei snapped at her, but she ignored him as her long fingers traced gingerly over the red seal holding it together, a happy smile gracing her lips.

"Sally…" Noin said her friend's name in confusion, this seemed to snap her out of her daydream.

"Oh…sorry it is only that it was so long since I have heard something from my sister." She said with a soft smile on her lips, fingers still tracing the seal.

"Sister?!" asked everyone in a shock.

"Well we aren't actually related, but we are as close as sisters, she was the one raising me from the age of five till I turned eleven and went to the Academy." She said as she sat down on the luxurious couch before breaking the seal and opening it.

"So this is her letter?" Dorothy asked in a confused tone.

"Yup." She said smiling before starting to read out loud.

" _My dear little nee-chan,_

_I'm hoping that you are alright there in your part of the Ningenkai. I know that you were always concerned about me because of the chains which bound me to my sorrowful dark past, but those times are over and my soul finally found some peace. Not long ago, I think you remember the fights between me and the other two lords, with the illness of Lord Raizen become the battles more ruthless, yes I know you always said that we should find another way. Raizen's son a Honyou returned and suggested to hold a Tournament and I supported it. We also choose a successor for us, Raizen's choose wasn't so surprising as wasn't Yomi's who choose the man with whom once he worked together as a thief, seemed as if the rumors about him changing in the Ningenkai were true, you all even if belonging to the weakest creatures seem to posses this strange power…_

At this stared everyone confused at the letter, they had no clue about what the writer of the letter was speaking because those names sounded foregein to them. Both Traize and Zechs were wracking their brains about which three lands could be talked about in the letter, now some long term wars between three lands couldn't be THAT hard to miss…

Wufei only snorted, he was not weak.

_I have also found a successor, his name is Hiei a rather interesting creature even under us. We have so much in common when looking back at all the terror and pain we needed to suffer through in our childhood, he was the one finally saving me from my past and all the hatred which filled my soul and for that, you can't even think how happy that makes me my dear little sister._

_After such a long time I'm freed from my past and could finally close it, but not all. You my little Sally are a part of my past which I will not let go and burry deep in the back of my mind and so I would like to invite you to my home which is still and will be till eternity also your home. I'm looking forth for seeing you again…I will be waiting for your return._

_Your anego,_

_Mukuro"_

Sally folded the latter carefully before putting it into her pocket, a happy smile on her lips.

"It will be so wonderful to see Mukuro again and it is so wonderful to hear that she has finally got over her past." she said in a happy tone.

"Sally, may we know what those words mean?" Noin asked a bit confused.

"Which words?" Sally asked.

"Well after my knowing means the word "Honyou" in our language half-demon." said Traize as everyone stared gapping at him while Trowa had the feeling as if Duo was bitting his tongue.

"Yes it really means that." she said.

"Nice nick-name." Dou commented finally in an amused tone before Heero wacked him over the head.

"That is not a nick-name." Sally said in an amused tone as she stood up. "Relena, Zechs thanks for the invitation it was again a rather great party thought somewhat eventless compared to the former one…" she winked by that at a madly blushing Zechs and a grinning Traize ", but I need to get packed now to visit my sister." she said as she made her way to the entrance leaving her confused friends behind.

After a few minutes of silence Duo suddenly spoke up while looking around confused.

"Hey where did Fei disappear to?" he asked and suddenly was everyone looking confused around as they finally noticed that their chauvinistic Chinese comrade was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile outside was a car driving out through the gigantic gate, the two occupants fighting with each other verbally.


End file.
